


Acceptance; Is It Really That Fucking Hard

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Bi!Dean, Biphobia, Cas's Mother Is A Bitch, Crowley Is A Major Asshole, Crowley Is A Shit, Dean Winchester Is A Special Snowflake, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's A Thing Look It Up, John Is An Actual Okay Parent, Lighthearted Fic For Something Not Meant To Be Lighthearted, Mary is awesome, No MCD, Non-Binary!Gabriel, Okay So I Promise This Was Supposed To Be Lighthearted, The Fluffiest Fluff Ever To Fluff, Unitarian Universalism, death by feels, or lack thereof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is tied to a fence. Castiel is scolding him on how to properly use side-walk chalk and Dean is trying to get Sam unstuck from a bench.</p>
<p>There's a good story behind this, I swear.</p>
<p>It all starts with Sam...</p>
<p>And, y'know, the biggest asshole this side of the Mississippi, Crowley, and his stupid homophobic habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mondays, I Hate Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will be referring to Gabriel as 'their'. This is basically going to be one huge thing on acceptance, Destiel and Sabriel style. It's going to be motherfucking adorable. So adorable you will barf rainbows. Yes.
> 
> Geronimo!  
> Cat

"Why are we even going to this school? If Mom didn't want us going to the fancy-dancy school she could have just homeschooled us." Gabriel grumbled to Cas.

"Because, idiot, our mother hates us so." Cas said in a simperingly sweet voice, mimicking their mother, "And we simply cannot go to a school that is so prestigious because we are second class citizens because of our gender and sexuality."

"And we should straighten ourselves out before the All-Mighty Lord decided to bring down his holy wrath on us." Gabriel mimicked their father, making their voice way deeper than it was.

"So who's the cutie?" Gabe asked, stopping for a minute to check out a tall, tall, tall boy who was wearing a pride bracelet.

"Uh- I'm just as new as you, in case you haven't noticed." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Who do ya' wanna know 'bout?" a red-head popped up out of /nowhere/ and asked them.

"The hottie. Tall, moose-like." Gabriel said, gesturing with their hand.

"Oh! That'd be Sam, yeah, the girls were fawning over him until he decided to take Joe Fitzgerald to the eighth grade dance." the red-head sniggered, "And my name's Charlie. Don't worry, I won't step on your turf. I'm strictly chick, no dick for me."

"I'm pansexual." Gabriel mumbled.

"Oh, sorry," Charlie grinned, "Well then, I have to get to... no... I have maths first hour this year. Hell. No." she said, paling slightly and walking off.

"Well, she seemed nice." Cas said.

"And she didn't yell at me." Gabriel said, turning around the corner.

"Yeah, that's new-" Cas was slammed up against the lockers.

"Who are you?" a voice asked in a, probably fake, British accent.

"Cas Novak." Cas responded calmly.

"If you see a faggot named Charlie, give her a word from me." he sneered, "I want to meet her after school, I'm gonna make her feel so good..." 

"I'm bisexual." Cas said grumpily.

"So am I. Crowley, step the fuck off." a boy said, almost snarling in Crowley's face. Crowley looked a little- terrified?- and put Cas down before stalking off.

"Hey." the boy smiled radiantly, picking Cas up off the ground.

"Hello." Cas said shyly.

"So..." the boy said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Cas wasn't drooling, his saliva was simply scared of his mouth so it made an escape attempt.

"I'm Castiel. Call me Cas." Cas said, extending his hand for the boy to shake.

"Dean." the boy blushed.

"Well then, hello Dean." Cas said appreciatively, glancing up and down Dean's body, perhaps pausing a little too long on the nether regions, but goddamn was he well-endowed. Even through /jeans/ Cas could tell that.

"Cas! We have classes!" Gabriel said, "And although I don't mind a little flirting once and a while, you are my brother and should never be happy!"

"I'm coming!" Cas grumbled, "Fucking assbutt sibling and their wanting to be on time for ONCE IN THEIR LIFE!"

"Hey, what's your number?" Dean asked, still smiling radiantly, and clutching Cas's arm at the elbow to keep him from running off.

"I don't have one." Cas mumbled.

"Oh." Dean thought for a moment, still holding onto Cas's arm, "E-mail?"

"That I do have, although my computer access is limited." Cas said, shrugging.

"That sucks, man." Dean said, "So what is it?"

"Castiel3342@gmail.com" Cas said. Dean smiled even brighter, Cas wasn't sure how that was possible, and wrote it down on his arm.

"I'll email you." Dean said, looking, and feeling, like he was going to explode from happiness and rainbows.

"And I'll email you back." Cas said, winking and enjoying the flush that Dean sported on his face.

"Come. On!" Gabriel protested, pulling on Cas's other arm.


	2. Lucifer Is Not Satan, He's... Yeah He's Satan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I do Michifer? Will I not? Only time will tell. I shall change my tags as necessary. There is violence in the chapter, so I'll warn you if you're easily triggered. Guys, guys, I figured out how to _italicize_! Yay me! Actually, it was a class I took on coding, we had to make a website and it had to have that crap and I guess I stirred some dormant memories or some shit like that. So again, yay me!

"So, you have my first hour." Dean said, their second, extremely awkward, encounter that day.

"Yeah, I guess." Cas blushed.

"So are you actually bi or do you just hate assholes?" Dean asked, "Because if you _are_ bisexual, I'm going to hit on you."

"Yeah, I'm bi. And no need to hit on me, we can go out any time." Cas said shyly, the adrenaline from his encounter with Crowley and actually flirting with someone wearing off and leaving him in his usual anti-social state.

"Ah." Dean said wisely, "So who's your brother?"

"Sibling. Gabe's non gender-binary." Cas shrugged, then looking cautiously at Dean, as if he expected (he did) him to rant about how that wasn't a thing and Gabriel was just looking for attention.

"That's cool." Dean shrugged, and instead of the long rant Cas was expecting, he got a nasty look from the teacher.

"Sit down!" she said, a little angry.

"Yes, Mrs.-?" Cas didn't know.

"Call me Meg." she said, "You must be our new student."

"Yes I am, Mrs. Masters." Cas said, "My name's Cas."

"Call me Meg, now, who's ready to learn some psychology?!" Meg almost shouted, whooping a little.

"She's a little nuts." Dean whispered to Cas, "But she's awesome."

"All my teachers at my last school were douche bags." Cas said, eyes widening a little.

"That sucks. Pay attention or else." Dean said darkly. Cas swiveled around and furiously scribbled down notes, which Meg delivered at rapid-fire pace, saying something about moving on and getting to the fun stuff.

"Clarence!" Meg said, pointing to Cas.

"My name is Castiel." Cas pointed out.

"Okay then, Clarence, now, can you tell me what causes PTSD?" she said enthusiastically.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is caused by an extreme trauma, such as war, imprisonment, slavery, and abuse, among other things." Cas recited directly from his textbook, the way his old teachers would demand he did.

"Perfect." Meg said, clapping her hands, "Now, Sophia!" the class went on like this, until she got to one kid who obviously wasn't paying attention.

"LUCIFER!" Meg shouted gleefully.

"Huh- What?" Lucifer said, snapping out of his day dream.

"How is PTSD cured?" Meg asked. Lucifer looked a little lost.

"Uh- bananas?" Lucifer made a wild guess. Cas waited for the rant, the yelling, the note to the principal's office. 

He wasn't prepared for Meg to burst into laughter.

"You get off the hook for that one." she said in between laughs, "But you should pay attention. Or maybe I should just have you do wall sits."

"NO- no I'll pay attention!" Lucifer back-tracked immediately. Cas was so confused. Honestly, the difference between the schools was astronomical. In his fancy, private, "better" school, there was no gossip, no laughter, and no creativity. Here, art lined the walls, from who would probably be the next Van Gogh, to artwork that could probably belong to a Kindergartener. Everyone was doing something, or someone, that was noteworthy enough to travel through the school. Here, even the _teachers_ laughed and cussed a little.

Cas cracked a smile.

This was going to be /awesome/.

.o0o.

Gabriel banged their head on the desk in their fifth hour.

This school was full of idiots.

No, no, nobody answered any questions wrong.

Somebody put a tack in Mrs. Mormino's chair.

I mean, really? Really? A tack. That's all they had.

Gabriel was going to hate it here. They hadn't even had any classes with the cute moose yet.

"Hello kids, I'm going to put this tack in someone's chair in this hour tomorrow unless someone owns up." she said instantly, picking the offending object up. Apparently she wasn't kidding, as someone in the back owned up immediately. Charlie.

"Mrs. Bradbury, that was- that was-" Mrs. Mormino searched for the right word, "That was pitiful!"

What?

"You could have _at least_ put forth some effort! Glue my mug to my desk! Unplug my SmartBoard!" she yelled, "Hell, you could have /emptied _my stapler_."

Gabriel was astonished. At their old school, they would have heard a rant about how tricking and belittling like that was unholy, or a sin, and how the offender and possibly everyone else in the room was going to Hell.

Gabriel cracked a smile for the first time that school year.

They were going to like it here.

.o0o.

Sam was walking down the hallway to his next hour. He knew Crowley liked to pick on him this hour, so he always took off his flannel to show off his muscles (it wasn't preening, it was intimidation, yep, that's it, intimidation) and made his way down the hallway swiftly.

He was pushed to the side.

Not swift enough.

"Heyya, little _fag_." Crowley said.

"Your breath stinks." Sam said. Crowley drew his fist back and it rammed into Sam's face.

"Your breath _still_ stinks." Sam said, ducking to avoid Crowley's next punch. Sam was muscley, sure, but Crowley was the fucking _quarter-back_. Nobody messes with a quarter backer.

"You are the most worthless piece of filth this godforsaken planet has to offer." Crowley snarled, pushing Sam back up against the lockers. Crowley's hand twisted cruelly in Sam's hair and Sam was crying.

"L-let me go!" Sam said.

"Awww, is the wittle baby cwying?" Crowley asked in a sarcastically sweet tone.

"He said, let him go." a voice, snarky and brash, said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Crowley asked, not taking his gaze off Sam for a second. He shoved Sam roughly to the ground and kicked him once in the side.

"No, but I know you. You shoved my brother up against the lockers. You're as good as dead unless you step away from the moose right now." the mystery voice said. To Sam he sounded like an angel.

"You-" Crowley spun around. Sam was too busy sobbing heavily to pay attention.

And then, Crowley laughed.

"You?" Crowley asked between laughs, "I'd like to see you take on a _puppy_ and win, shortie." Crowley said dismissively.

"I can, and will, make your life hell. Back away from Gigantor." the mystery voice said dangerously.

"O-okay, then, I'd better go, the short one's scared me half to death!" Crowley said sarcastically.

"That's right. Now leave before I call in backup." the mystery voice said.

"No way, shortie. Don't you know? The crybaby faggot should've killed himself a long, long time ago." Crowley kicked Sam once more before walking away, still chuckling.

"Hey," the mystery voice said softly, reaching out to touch Sam.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said, just as gently as before.

"Do you have any close friends I can get?" the mystery voice asked. Sam nodded and tried to swallow his, half- terrified, half-relieved, sobs, and failing.

"Ch-Charlie." Sam choked out, "Bradbury."

"Okay. Class should let out any minute now." the mystery voice, who now had a face, said, "I'm going to sit next to you." he moved slowly and steadily and sat down next to Sam. He started to talk and slowly Sam calmed down.

"Crowley wasn't right about any of that, I bet." he said, "I'm Gabriel by the way. And I can tell you've been referring to me as a 'he'. I'm non-gender-binary. It's a mouthful. My preferred pronoun is 'they'."

He-they-, put an arm around Sam, who flinched.

"I'm so sorry." they apologized, "You have anyone else you want me to find?"

"Dean." Sam said, "I think I broke a rib."

"Sorry." Gabriel said, "I'm going to make that asshat's life a living Hell."

"How? He's a QB, he's rich, his father owns a company that makes fancy cigars of all things, he's untouchable." Sam said.

"Then he hasn't met me." Gabriel chuckled darkly, "At my old school I had a reputation. No, not the bad kind, well, depends on who you ask, but anyway, I had a reputation. I was the Trickster. And here, my reign will be fierce and eternal." they laughed. Sam cracked a smile and the bell rang for class to be let out, the last class before lunch.

.o0o.

"How many of my classes are you _in_?" Dean asked, in good humor.

"Uh, all of them so far." Cas said, "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." Dean shrugged, handing Cas said schedule.

"We... have all the same classes." Cas said, astonished, "This is weird, rare, and almost impossible."

"Maybe we're going in to the same career path thingy, y'know, the dumb computer thing they had us do in seventh grade?" Cas nodded to Dean's words.

"Uh, I wanted to be a scientist. Preferably chemistry, but beggars can't be choosers, right?"

"Exactly. I wanted to be an engineer, I chose chemistry as one of my electives. You're on track team too?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Cas said, "I'm not that good."

"I call bullshit." Dean said immediately.

"Okay, I'm good." Cas admitted.

"That's right. Now, should we be paying attention or nah?" Dean asked jokingly. He and Cas glanced at the board and immediately turned back to each other, "Nah."

.o0o.

Dean and Cas exited the classroom in the same rush as everybody else.

"Cassie! Dean-o! Future brother-in-law!" Gabriel shouted, obviously looking for them.

"What up?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue. He- I'm so sorry- _they_ wanted me to come too, said something about not wanting to leave him alone for too long." Charlie shrugged.

"Yeah, c'mon!" Gabe said, leading Dean, Cas, Charlie, and Charlie's girlfriend, Gilda, to Sam's little corner. To find Crowley taking a well-aimed kick at the already traumatized kid.

"This is why, DAMMIT GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" Gabriel shouted. They and all the others ran up to Crowley, Dean taking the first swing at him.

"Get. Away. From. My. Brother." Dean snarled, each word laced with heavier and heavier malice. Crowley ran away after that.

"Are you okay, Samsquatch?" Gabe asked, sitting down by the moose again.

"Yeah." Sam sniffed. Dean saw his brother and his brows furrowed in concern.

"You aren't alright." Dean said after surveying his brother for a while.

"Yeah, I am, Dean." Sam said.

"Sure. C'mon, we're going to see the nurse and get your ass back to Mom." Dean said, lifting his brother up and looping one of Sam's arms around his neck to help support Sam. Sam was heavily favoring his right leg and his pupils were dilated from adrenaline and pain.

"Think I broke a rib." Sam groaned.

"Think you have to see a doctor." Dean responded.

"No thanks." Sam said, getting a little more fearful.

"Right. No doctors, I'll just hand you over to Mom." Dean said.

"Thank you." Sam said, relaxing again.

"Does your mother have nurse training?" Cas asked, leading his sibling and Charlie to the nurse's office with Dean and Sam.

"Yeah." Dean said, "Dad's a mechanic. The hours are crap but the pay's good so I don't have to get a job and Mom can be a stay-at-home mom."

"Ah." Cas nodded his head. The walk to the nurse was completed in not-quite-awkward silence.

"Hello, who's coming in?" the nurse, her name was Betty of all things, let the five kids in.

"Crowley beat Sam up." Dean said.

"I'm sorry. Tell the principal, I'll buzz him over." the nurse said softly. Sam laid down on the weird plastic bed-thing the nurse sometimes had people lay down on.

"Hey, Sammich." Gabriel said, sitting down and lifting Sam's head so it was in their lap. They stroked Sam's hair and you could literally _feel_ the cute radiating from their bodies.

"I'll just take a look now." the nurse said, "Where did he get you?"

"Just about everywhere." Sam joked, "He kicked my ribs and punched me in the face once and I'm pretty sure I sprained my ankle when he threw me on the ground." he said in a much more serious tone.

"Okay, I'm going to lift your shirt so I can see if he broke any ribs. Tell me if you feel any discomfort." she said, rubbing her hands gently up Sam's side. Once she got about a third of the way up Sam yelped, feeling pain blossom in his side.

"Oh yeah, that's broken." she said, "Luckily I think it's the only one. The others are just bruised."

"I'm going to remove your shoe now, to see your foot." Betty said, carefully prying off Sam's shoe.

"Your hands are cold." Sam giggled, a little dizzy from the pain.

"Can you move your toes? Give 'em a little wiggle for me." the nurse said. Sam tried to move his toes and found that only with extreme concentration and a lot of pain could he move his toes.

"Good. It's not broken, I think." she said, "If it swells and doesn't go down in five days, you should see a doctor anyway." Sam gulped a little at that.

"Okay, I think that just about covers it!" she said, just as the principal, Chuck Shurley, came in.

"Who did this?" he asked.

"Crowley." Dean snarled. Sam squeaked at Dean's hostility and borrowed his face into Gabe's stomach.

"Sorry, Sammy." Dean said quickly. Gabe started petting Sam again and Sam relaxed with some time.

"And is this a first-time offense?" Chuck asked.

"Uh, no, technically it was two, right Gabe?" Dean asked. Gabe nodded.

"So, the second time today?" Chuck asked. Dean nodded.

"I'm sorry boys, there's not much I can do about it. I can give him OSS, and keep him away from Sam, but I can't give him more than three weeks of OSS." **(yes, this is an actual thing in my school. Kinda brings down the no-bullying policy, doesn't it?)**

"So Sammy's just going to be put back in danger?!" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said, "Like I said, there's not much I can do."

"You're the principal!" Dean yelled, "You're the head of the school! Expel him!"

"I can't do that." Chuck said, "Now I will call your parents and have them pick you and Sam up."

"Okay, call my mom. My dad's still at work." Dean said.

"Okay then," Chuck said, walking out of the nurse's office. Soon Mary came to pick up her son, still in her apron.

"I was baking a pie." Mary said.

"Apple?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Mary sighed, "Who's petting my son like a cat?"

"That's Gabriel. _They_ saved Sam from being beaten up by Crowley." Dean said. Mary went over to her son and her son's (friend? Date-mate? Mary didn't know.)

"Thank you thank you thank you." she said, bringing Gabriel into a tight hug. Gabriel mostly just looked a little confused and embarrassed.

"Well, now you've met my mother." Sam joked, "What's the next step?"

"I think you have to take me on a date before I can meet your parents." Gabriel reasoned.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam." Mary said, "You can always bring your friends and date-mates over so I can embarrass you."

"No." Sam said, "Please."

"I'm a parent, it's my birthright." Mary sniffed proudly, "Now who wants to go have some apple pie at my house?"

"Meeee!" Dean said like a little child.

"We, uh, have a curfew." Cas said, walking with Dean.

"What time?" Mary asked.

"Seven." Cas said.

"That's early." Dean said.

"I go to bed at eight" Cas responded.

"Who goes to bed at _eight_?" Dean asked.

"The same people who get up at four." Cas said, "My family is bat-shit insane."

"No duh." Dean said back, a little amazed by Cas's mother, who apparently was crazy.

"Everyone in the car!" Mary said cheerfully. Sam rode shotgun (he was just beaten up, what did you expect?), and Dean, Cas, and Gabe all squished into the back seat of the Impala. Dean wanted to drive, of course, but his mother had jurisdiction. Really, Dean knew his mother wouldn't mess his baby up, so he _tolerated_ her driving it. Gabe sat in the middle, acting as an effective cockblock for Dean and Cas.

"So what're you into?" Dean asked.

"You mean other than men and women?" Cas said cheekily.

"Yes, Cas, I _meant_ pop culture stuff, like Doctor Who." Dean said. Cas and Gabe both shook their heads.

"Living in a conservative Christian household," Gabe said in a mocking tone, "Our mom just calls it a traditional household even though at least forty percent of her kids are gay as drunken rainbows," Dean let out a snigger and Gabriel continued, "We were forced to live under a rock. We don't even own a television."

"At least tell me you've seen Star Wars." Dean said.

"Sorry?" Cas said back. Mary slammed on the brakes and their car stopped.

"MOM!" Dean and Sam yelled, "What was that for?!"

"Never- seen- Star Wars?" Mary's eye twitched, "I'm going to have a word with your mom. A very, very long word."

"Calm down mom." Dean said, "Just drive us home."

Mary calmed down enough to drive everybody to the Winchester's household successfully without crashing them into a tree, another car, or a pedestrian.

"Now, I'm going to get the movies. We have to get them caught up for December." she said, whisking out of the room. Dean and Sam settled down onto their brown leather couch and Gabe and Cas sat in the recliner.

"You two are really sitting in that?" Dean asked, "Together?"

"We have eight siblings that live with us." Cas deadpanned, "This is normal."

" _EIGHT?_ " Dean almost-yelled.

"Yes. Let's see," Gabe said, counting on their fingers, "There's Anna, and me and Cassie, uh, Diri and Hael- they're twins- Raphael- he's adopted- Michael, Balthazar- also adopted, he has a ridiculous British accent-, ugh, how many is that? Seven? No, eight. Then there's Zachariah, and the b- sorry, Cassie, Naomi. She is a bitch though, just admit it Cassie." Cas sent Gabe a glare that would have liquefied any mortal man, "And lastly, we have Ezekiel. He's cool." Dean and Sam were staring.

"My mom is Eve, she's a humongous bible nut, and our father's name is Chuck, although he's been missing since '09." Gabe shrugged as John Winchester stepped through the door after a long day of mechanic stuff, because there's no such thing as monsters in this AU.

"DAD!" Sam and Dean roared, Sam remaining on the couch in a desperate attempt to avoid the doctor's and Dean nearly tackling their sweaty father in an overly-affectionate hug.

"Dean, who are these young men?" John asked curiously. Gabe and Cas immediately stiffened up, this conversation was usually followed with an, "I'm so disappointed in you."

"Dad, this is my friend and potential boyfriend Castiel. He goes by Cas. And the young child-" Gabriel let out an indignant 'hey!', "Over there is Gabriel. They don't have a gender, so, yeah."

"That's nice. I need a beer." John said in what was probably the plot twist of the century **(I mean, come on, how many SPN fanfics do you even read where John is a _decent_ father?)**

"He..." Cas was at a loss for words, "He didn't freak out."

"That's kind of our job." Sam deadpanned.

"What." came out of Gabe and Cas's mouths in perfect unison.

"Unitarian Universalism." Sam sighed, this was a conversation he'd had many, many, many, many times, "Isn't really a _religion_ , per say, but it is a way of life. The general philosophy is 'fucking accept people already because it's long overdue' and 'live and let live'."

"Ah." Gabe and Cas said in realization. Cas was thinking that that would be really cool and where could he join. Maybe he'd ask Dean later. Mary came down after a lot of searching and DVD switching with the original three Star Wars movies.

"Okay, hi honey!" Mary said, pecking John on the cheek, "Time to watch some damned Star Wars."

"They haven't seen Star Wars?" John gasped, "I pity you kids." he said, casting a nervous glance in Mary's direction.

"Okay, Mom, I'll make the popcorn." Dean said, jumping up and getting said popcorn.

"Now, boys, first rule of TV time with Mary, do _not_ talk during the movies unless you want your tongues forcibly removed." Mary said sweetly, "Secondly, you have to cuddle during the romantic scenes. No exceptions. Gabe, sit with Sam. I ship it." John sighed at his wife's words. Gabriel swiftly moved to sit by Sam and the two were seated way too close to be 'just friends'. Sam was laying down on the couch with his head in Gabe's lap again, Gabe running their fingers through Sam's hair again.

"I have popcorn!" Dean yelled triumphantly, bringing in three bags. One for Mary, one for him and Cas, and one for Gabe and Sam. He also had a beer in hand for John.

"You are officially my favorite." Mary said, accepting the popcorn without hesitation. Dean stretched himself across the recliner, laying so that he was viewing the TV upside-down, laying across Cas's lap. Cas looked content enough and had the recliner's footrest up.

"Hey!" Sam said jokingly, "I was beaten up today, in case you can't remember!"

"Yeah, but Dean brings me popcorn." Mary grinned. Sam pouted and Gabriel smirked and leaned over to kiss Sam on the cheek.

"I ship it." Mary whispered. Sam tried to continue to pout but Gabriel peppered kisses along his cheek and jaw and Sam eventually broke and smiled his adorable moosey smile. The one with dimples. Gabe pulled away.

"I call fucking foul." Sam said, drawing Gabe in for a deeper kiss, on the lips this time. They were both smiling, as well as Mary, who had tears in her eyes.

"Young love." she sniffed, wiping away a tear.

"Just start the movie, dearest." John sighed, popping _A New Hope_ into the Blu-Ray player. Mary picked up the remote and the Novaks and Winchesters spent the rest of the night (or at least until 6:45, when Mary yelled, "OH SHIT!" and hustled the Novaks out the door to a not-very-worried looking Mrs. Novak, who thanked Mary and took her boys inside) cuddling and enjoying the cheesy action scenes and awesome dialogue.


	3. Dark, Dark, Dark. Like My Soul.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michifer is a go. I repeat; MICHIFER IS A GO. CAN YOU HEAR ME, JANICE? YEAH? Okay, I'll stop yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo
> 
> Trigger warnings: self-harm, suicide (NO MCD), mentions of electroshock therapy (I'm going to have to research that["No, Mr. FBI Agent, I don't want to murder anyone, I just need to look up exactly what electroshock therapy is for my crappy Destiel and Sabriel AU])
> 
> uber sorry for any triggers, I'm really bad at writing crack without severe angst.

"Who were those boys in the car?" Mrs. Novak asked.

"Sam and Dean." Cas shrugged, placing his backpack on the hook in the hallway.

"And what are your relations to them?" Mrs. Novak asked.

"We're friends." Cas said.

"Really?" Mrs. Novak said, "Please elaborate on how you managed to get a _friend_ on the first day."

"Well, Dean and I shared almost all of our hours, and Gabe rescued Sam from being beaten up in the hallway." Cas shrugged again.

"I cannot allow you to visit them." Mrs. Novak said.

"WHAT?" Cas nearly yelled.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, boy." Eve said dangerously, "I do enough work around the house, and with your father gone I can't afford to send Michael to boarding school any more."

"Why can't I go over to Dean's house any more?" Cas asked, trying to calm himself down.

"Because you'll want to date him." Eve said, narrowing her eyes, "Even though you're confused, you're still gay."

"I am _not_ gay, I am _bisexual_." Cas said calmly, his face a blank mask.

"You are either gay or straight, and gay people have a mental illness." Eve said, "Which is why I've signed you up for therapy."

"What?" Cas and Gabe said.

"Both of you boys." she said.

"I prefer the term, 'child', Mom." Gabe clarified.

"You are a _boy_! The Lord made you the way you are for a reason. I've also recommended electro-shock therapy." she said.

"What?" both Cas and Gabe were astonished. Their mouths hung open and they were wide-eyed and quite frankly terrified.

"Now, go brush your teeth and say your bedtime prayers." Eve said, banishing her sons to their (shared) room.

"Hey, guys." Anna said.

"No." Cas snapped, throwing himself down onto his bed and groaning.

"Quit being melodramatic." Naomi said from the closet, picking out what pansuit she would wear the next morning.

"I'll quit being melodramatic when Mother doesn't sign me up for electro-shock therapy." Cas's groan was muffled by the pillow as Gabe stalked into the shower.

"What?!" Anna bolted up.

"Yeah." Cas laughed breathily.

"WhAt?!" Anna repeated.

"I know." Cas said.

"I strongly believe it is the correct course of action as well." Naomi said.

"Just pick out your dumb pansuit and _leave_." Anna snarled at Naomi.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Naomi raged, "Especially someone who's obviously as _unloved_ as the faggots."

"That is very rude." Ezekiel spoke up.

"I'm sorry to you too, did I come across as an impatient bitch?" Naomi asked.

"Why are you yelling?" Hael asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because, sweetie, Cas and Gabe are betraying The Father In Heaven." Naomi said, "They are wrong and ill in the head."

"But... why?" Diri asked, sitting up on the top bunk of their bed.

"Because The Lord made us the way we are for a reason, boy." Naomi said, her voice slipping into the baby voice she always used when dealing with the twins, who were four.

"Oh." Diri settled back down, thinking instead of sleeping as he should have been.

"Let's continue this conversation in the morning." Naomi sighed, laying down in her bed. Naomi was twenty and applying for a job she was likely going to get. Anna, seventeen, huffed and put her face into her pillow before drifting into an uneasy sleep. Cas, who was eighteen, went into the bathroom after Gabe was done and showered. He didn't notice the razor blade had moved. Nobody would notice it had moved not once, but twice.

Raphael and Michael were coming back home over the weekend. Raphael had caught a big break as a writer at twenty-four. Michael went to a boarding school and was also eighteen. Balthazar was seventeen and had sadly committed suicide a year previously. He was missed, and nobody saw it coming. And nobody knew why he had done it. Except for Gabriel and Castiel.

Castiel and Gabriel knew what Balthazar had done, and it didn't seem so bad to them.


	4. The Most Angsty Chapter Possible I Am So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michifer is happening in this chapter or the next one; I pinky promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this fic was supposed to be lighthearted. *whispers* what the fuck happened.

Michael and Raphael arrived the next day. At three in the morning.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU!" Michael sang, dancing around the Novak children's room, picking up Hael and swinging her around.

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU!" Cas woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"OUR DAY IS BEGINNING, SO GOOD MORNING TO YOU!" Michael finished his song and everyone groaned.

"Why?!" Gabe asked.

"It's nine in the morning." Michael replied with a straight face. Naomi immediately bolted up and dashed around her room to find her pansuit, and racing for coffee.

"Just kidding." Michael barely whispered, "Oh well, I tried." he said, not sounding very regretful at all.

"I brought presents!" Michael said after a raucous bought of laughter, bringing his backpack forward.

"JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE PRESENTS ARE FROM ME!" Raphael yelled from the kitchen, where the delicious smell of bacon wafted into the upstairs.

"Okay," Michael dug around, "For the munchkins, we have, candy!" Hael and Diri received their treats and returned to their bunk, sitting on the bottom and trading what they didn't like.

"And for the youngest middle schooler we have... also candy!" Gabe was salivating over their gourmet chocolates already. 

"Anna and Cas, you get first addition copies of Raph's book, and," Michael smiled, "I believe I remember one of you said you liked bees?" he threw a bee plushie at Cas, "And you get a puppy dog plushie!" a second plush toy was thrown at Anna. Diri and Hael each received a cat, the only difference between the two was that one had a white paw. Gabe got a giant stuffed Tootsie Roll, and already looked as if he worshipped it. Michael hugged a fluffy teddy bear, his own present, and passed out Raph's book to Anna and Cas, keeping a third copy for himself.

"Now, who wants breakfast?!" Michael yelled, picking up Diri and man-handling him down the stairs. Everyone else followed, gloominess of the previous night forgotten.

"Okay, how're my favorite siblings doing?" Michael got himself a plate loaded with bacon and fluffy cinnamon rolls.

"Mom made us transfer to a public school." Cas said absent-mindedly, opening the book and picking at a piece of bacon.

"Uh- why?" Michael asked.

"I'm bisexual and Gabe's gender queer and pansexual." Cas said, in the same manner, but then he sat the bacon back down on the plate and became a lot more invested in Raph's book, an action/adventure novel, _Supernatural_.

"Okay, only the word bisexual is registering for me." Raphael rubbed his bleary eyes with the heel of his hand.

"Well, gender queer is kind of an umbrella term," Gabe said, reaching stealthily for one of Mike's bacon pieces, "I'm actually agendered, which means I don't feel particular to either gender. I prefer the pronoun 'they'. Pansexuality is pretty much not having a preference toward any gender, as far as romantic and sexual preference."

"O... kay?" Raph seemed a bit confused, but Mike just took it in stride, smacking Gabe's hand when he realized what they were trying to do.

"This is really good," Cas said, "Although I have to complain about the lack of strong female characters." 

"It hasn't actually been printed yet." Raph sighed, "I guess I could add a few in somewhere."

"That would make it perfect." Cas smiled at his older brother.

"Well," Ezekiel checked his watch, "I have to college now, so I must leave you." he hopped on his bike and pedaled furiously away.

"You all gone and grew up on us." Mike sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if I found out about an engagement soon." the twinkle in his eye was still there, but it was hiding a wise and saddened look that was beyond his years.

"Hey, you're all up early." Eve said, parading into the room with a snooty attitude.

"Yup. I woke 'em up." Mike said, finishing off his bacon.

"You two look- so grown up, welcome back." Eve smiled, "Unfortunately, we're running a little low on cash, so Mike, you're going to the private school, and Gabe and Cas are going to the public one." Eve kissed Mike and Raph on their foreheads.

"How's the book going, sweetheart?" Eve asked Raph.

"It's really good." Cas commended.

"Nobody asked you," Eve said, giving Cas a stink eye he most definitely inherited from her. Cas returned it.

"Actually, I couldn't ask you to spend more money on me." Mike said, "I would like to go to the public school as well."

"Oh no- I couldn't- you're going to the private school." Eve grinned, even if Mike's face didn't show an ounce of humor.

"I'm gay." he blurted. His confusion was evident when Eve's face grew shadowy, covered in a fierce blanket of anger.

"You- you need to leave." Eve snarled. Mike was taken aback, he'd thought that Cas and Gabe's coming out had gone smoothly.

"What?" Mike asked. Naomi, who had returned upon discovering that it was not, in fact, nine in the morning, was staring open-mouthed at her brother.

"I said- _you need to go_." Eve's voice was dangerously quiet.

"Fine then." Michael stood up, "I suppose I'll take Cas and Gabe with me?" 

"No." Eve's voice was decisive.

"I'm the same age as him!" Cas protested.

"DO NOT SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO, BOY." Eve shouted.

"Mom." Anna stood up, "I'm asexual."

"YOU ARE ALL TRAITORS." Eve shouted. She grabbed a plate and smashed it against the wall, sending the offending children scurrying. Hael had started to cry and Diri was so scared he clutched onto Raphael's arm.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE." Eve snarled, pointing to the crying five-year-old. She grabbed a kitchen knife and Gabe's arm, and time seemed to slow down.

"Mom!" Cas gasped, clutching blindly for his sibling, Michael holding him back. Eve held the knife to Gabe's throat, and nobody knew what to do. Eve must have been a _lot_ stronger than she looked, either that or Gabe was scared stiff, because they were like putty in her hands.

"GET OUT." Eve screeched. A trickle of red ran down Gabe's throat, and everyone except Naomi, Raphael, Diri, and Hael scrambled to get away from the possibly murderous female.

"What have we done?" Cas's face went pale once the three got outside.

"What do we do?" Michael asked the more pressing question, panting from adrenaline.

"I don't know!" Anna wailed, burying her face in Michael's chest and heaving a few sobs.

"Do we call the police?" Michael fretted.

Their worries were soon abated, though, as fresh panic set in. Gabe was literally thrown from the house, a bright red gash across their chest.

"Gabe!" Anna gasped, "They need medical attention. Now."

Thankfully, Cas's mind was in full swing.

"Ambulance'll be too slow." Cas murmured, "Mary Winchester has a degree in nursing."

"Cas you absolute genius." Michael said, hopping in Cas's car- a car Michael internally dubbed 'The Pimp-mobile'.

"Now, where does this magical woman live?" Michael started said car. Blood was everywhere. Cas's mouth could barely form coherent words, but he managed to choke out, "2323- uh- screw it- take three rights and a left."

And that's what Michael did.

.o0o.

"Up, Sammy!" Dean said, jumping up and down on Sam's bed. Sam groaned and sat up, immediately regretting it. If he thought the cracked rib hurt last night- he was in a world of pain, let's just say.

"Nuuurrrrgggg." Sam groaned, laying back down.

"Yeah, mom said you could stay home today." Dean smiled.

"Then WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" Sam asked incredulously, throwing his arms up in the air- and regretting that motion too.

"She made pancakes." Dean said seriously, "Chocolate chip pancakes."

"Go get me some." Sam mumbled.

"What's the magic word?" Dean teased.

"I will castrate you. Go get me pancakes, servant." Sam snapped. Dean looked mockingly hurt but backed out of the room nonetheless, getting himself some pancakes (and eating them slowly as he pleased), before he brought Sam's up. He had just gotten down the stairs and had grabbed his leather jacket and the Samulet when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Dean screeched, bounding over to the front door for no other reason than he was hyper. The sight at the door, however, drove that energy straight (ha) from his mind.

"Cas?" Dean asked, stunned by the man, who looked almost at tears.

"Dean." Cas smiled fondly, bringing Dean in for a tight hug.

"Woah, buddy, you've known me for a day." Dean smiled, but returned the hug.

"We need your mother's help." a strange man with floppy black hair and brown eyes said, standing beside a fiery red-head. They were both supporting the same person-

"Gabriel?" Dean gasped, "Mom, get out here!" Mary ran into the living room to spot the thirteen-year-old almost knocked out, wound in their chest slowly leaking blood.

"Okay, okay, everything's going to be fine." Mary smiled brightly, "Bring them in here." 

She soon proved her super-human abilities. She cleared off the table and the two laid Gabe on the table, their head rolling slightly. Mary, stone-faced, got some floss and some thread, and stitched up Gabe's wounds with precision. Gabe blacked out at some point, and wasn't responding much, so Mary decided that he'd be better off if he woke up next to someone familiar.

"Let's take him up to Sam." Mary still shipped it. Cas took that moment to absolutely lose it, sobbing into the crook of Dean's neck.

"Hey- hey-" Dean rubbed Cas's back soothingly. Cas's breath was still hitching when he choked out the words, "Mom kicked us out."

"I'm sorry." Dean kissed the top of Cas's head.

"Don't." Cas clutched Dean tighter.

"'M not goin' anywhere." Dean hummed, "You wanna watch some more Star Wars?"

"You have school." Cas tilted his head, confused.

"You are adorable when you do that." Dean laughed, "And I'll be damned if I'm selfish enough to leave you like this."

"Thank you." Cas sighed. They spent a good thirty minutes wrapped up in each other's arms before Cas blurted, "Mike and Anna haven't seen Star Wars."

"Oh, Dear Lord." Dean said, breaking the hug, "You two. Living room. Now." thankfully, the original three were still placed on the coffee table after the previous night. Anna and Michael seemed pretty wrapped up in the movie, and they were, so Dean and Cas decided to check on their siblings.

.o0o.

Eve's arm was wrapped around Gabe's chest, and they were seeing stars. A knife was pressed up against their neck, cold and metallic. Eve pressed the knife into his neck and a trickle of blood joined the legion of tears streaming down his neck.

"You little faggot." Eve snarled as Cas, Michael, and Anna ran from the house, "Nobody loves you. Not me, not Michael, not Cas. Not your little friend- what was his name?" she turned them around and there was a sudden fire in their chest and they couldn't see right. The world was a blur. Green. Voices; Cas's and Michael's and Anna's. Car. House. A new voice- Dean's.

Black.

.o0o.

"Hey." a small voice brought Gabe back to reality, after reliving the horrendous day for what felt like the millionth time in their dream.

"Sam." Gabe sighed, clutching onto Sam's t-shirt.

"Hey." the voice said again, suddenly cold, "Get off."

"What?" Gabe gaped. Sam pushed them away, and the scar along their chest lit up in pain.

"I don't love you." Sam said, "I don't even like you. You need to leave. That day I spent with you was just a thank-you when you got me out of trouble. Go away."

.o0o.

Dean and Cas walked in on Gabe having a nightmare and Sam trying to wake them.

"Gabe?" Sam asked, lightly rubbing their shoulder.

"Sammm..." Gabe moaned sadly. Dean knew what would come next; Sam's puppy eyes. And with the emotional trauma Cas had already gone through that day, Dean wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Gabe." Dean shook Gabe's shoulder, perhaps a little more roughly than he should have.

"Hmmf" Gabe startled awake. Gabe almost immediately broke down, curling up in on themself. Dean decided to give them and Sam a moment, taking Cas back to his parents' room to watch some Netflix on the only other TV.

"Hey." Sam said, turning Gabe to face him. Sam wrapped himself around Gabe, and Gabe buried his face in Sam's shoulder.

"You called out my name in the dream..." Sam said awkwardly.

"You- you said you didn't love me." Gabe whispered, "Told me to go 'way."

"I would never do that." Sam almost-growled with such intensity that Gabe really wondered if they weren't in another dream.

"Mom said nobody loved me." Gabe sighed, letting out sobs they had concealed.

"I do." Sam said honestly. Gabe blinked away their tears and looked into Sam's eyes to see if he was being honest.

"I just met you, and it only took me one afternoon to fall in love." Sam wrapped himself around Gabe, even though Gabe knew that with Sam's bum rib that every movement must hurt like Hell.

"O-oh." Gabe didn't know how to react.

"I won't leave." Sam growled possessively again, "Not ever."

"Thank you." Gabe collapsed into Sam's hold and soon slept again, dreams free of nightmares for the rest of the night.


End file.
